Fated for Death at Birth
by AnimeXAdventurer
Summary: Lucy's mother, Layla, is part of a sacred blood line that has a task to carry out... and it's not an easy one. Being forced to go on a path of solitude, to exist as one of fate's mere pawns. My first fanfiction... so please excuse my amateur mistakes! Rated T just in case.
1. Secret

_I'm truly alone in this world._

_No one can hear my cries. No one can hear the unbearable pain throbbing all over my chest._

_Well, it's not like I want them to know though... to know me. The real me. It was to be expected after all. That I stay alone._

_After all, it was in my blood. I was burdened with the task from my very birth, because I was descended from the Rosellius blood line._

_The Rosellius were descendants of the two wizards who sought to protect the ultimate source of magic known as "One Magic". They and their descendants know its everything about it, including its location. For this reason, I, Lucia Rosellius (Lucy Heartfilia), am the most wanted person in the underworld (dark guilds and organizations and what not)._

_Because my mother's name prior to marrying my father, was Layla Rosellius._

_I hide now, under the fake name of Lucy Heartfilia. I hid my real name, which was Lucia, and changed it to my nick name that my old friends always used, Lucy. However, it's still useless. One way or another, I will be found. In fact, they've already pin-pointed me, because they, that man... was the one who took everything away from me._


	2. My Past

_I musn't cry... I musn't show pain... I can't let anyone know..._

_**My forgotten past**_

_I lived in the Samaya Village. Its size was smaller than the average village, but it was peaceful. I lived there for the first few years of my life._

_It was a soothening and fun place for me._

_I lived with my mother, my father, and... Victoria... my older sister._

_Besides my family, I only had about two friends. But even if I only had two, I was still content with my life. Two friends is more than enough for me._

_"Lu-chan!" she called out, "Come on, hurry up! Me and Jess have been waiting all day!"_

_I ran towards the two, with a smile. "Sorry, Kristie, Jess. I was gonna come earlier but Onee-chan kept on telling me about how I should learn to do laundry so I could help her."_

_"Seriously, Lucy, we all know that your mom still won't let you touch clips," Jess pointed out._

_Surprised at the somewhat rude comeback, I pouted a little._

_"Jess, learn what feelings are!" Kristie lashed out. "I was just saying."_

_Seeing the two argue a bit, I smiled. "It's fine, it's fine!"_

_Jess smiled back. "See. You look best with your pretty smile."_

_He always complimented my smile, so many times that I don't even blush anymore. It's essentially became another way to say "hello" for me and him._

_I was his helper. He always had a big crush on Kristie, and he told me so I could help him out. That was how we became best friends. I'm his love helper! So now whenever I see those two together, I can't help but feel really happy inside._

_Kristie was my other best friend. She was kind and a little hyper too, and not only that, but she also had an older sister, just like... me. She actually has a lot in common with Levy... which was probably why me and Levy were able to get along so quickly._

_We walked back to my house when I found Kristie's older sister and Onee-chan fighting... as usual._

_"WELL, WELL, IF IT ISN'T VICTORIA?" Kristie's older sister, Elizabeth mocked._

_"Ehhh? Are you trying to pick a fight?" Onee-chan sassed._

_"BRING IT THE FUCK ON!" Those two wrestled each other like there was no end. Soon they started using magic. That's the signal for 'RUN AWAY'. They were both very powerful mages. Onee-chan used a lost magic, Star Magic, and Elizabeth used a magic very similar to Gray's, Jewel Creation Magic. They could be counted S-Class if they ever entered a guild! Natsu and Gray greatly resemble these two._

_"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH-!" Elizabeth charged at Onee-chan as a purple sword formed in her hands. "HAAAAAAAAAAAH-!" Onee-chan screamed as a weapon made by star constellations appeared in her hands._

_"O-Onee-chan! Stop!" _

_"Nee-san! Stop!"_

_Onee-chan answered to me, and Elizabeth answered to Kristie. I smiled, feeling relieved that the village wouldn't be blown up._

_Onee-chan smiled at me and allowed her blade to vanish into the constellations again._

_My Onee-chan was a perfect type of person. She had long blonde hair that reached to her hips, with eyes of an appreciative person. Her figure was that of a beautiful mage and had the ability to appear in the 'Weekly Sorcerer'. She was a powerful mage who used a rare magic known as Star Magic, which uses allows the wizard to convert the power of the constellations into magic spells, and even create blades! She was so kind and caring to me, like a godmother. I loved her so much..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_So why... was I able to forget her existence so easily...?_

**_**NOTE TO CLEAR UP ANY POSSIBLE CONFUSION**_**

_These events labelled as 'My Past' are way, way before Lucy has met any of the FT characters (Natsu, Levy, Gray, etc.) I just used them in here, because she is narrating how her present and past friends compare so well. ^_^ But in these chapters, she does not know that they exist._

_BTW. Please review, favorite, and follow if you want to! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES._


	3. My Past II

_Then, it would be time for Kristie, Jess, and Elizabeth to get to their own places._

_I went inside the house with Onee-chan, and Mother was there, cooking dinner as usual. Then Father would come home._

_This way of life is quite normal and unexciting I must admit... but that was never a bad thing. As common and uneventful as it was, I enjoyed having a normal life, it's something to treasure. That was until I found that I had that a life that would be far exceeding normal._

_Often, Mother would be telling me a story or two, or even talking about how to be a girl._

_But today was different._

_Mother sat me down, along with Father and Onee-chan._

_"S-Should we tell her yet? I mean, Mother, she's still very young, not to mention that she's a bright and healthy girl capable of living a normal life." Onee-chan shook her head in slight disagreement._

_"No, I believe it's best to tell her now. From the start, she lost all possibilities of living the life of an average person. If we kept the truth from her for too long, that would only hurt her more." Mother closed her eyes in displeasure._

_Father kept silent. He seemed like he knew what they were talking about, but didn't want to say a word._

_"Lucia." Mother chanted out my full name. She was serious. "You are of Rosellius blood. You are Lucia Rosellius."_

_I looked in bewilderment. I didn't know what 'Rosellius' was, nor did I know what she meant by that. What, was I adopted or something?_

_"The Rosellius carry a legacy like no other blood line, not even the royal blood line knows of it. We've held a burden from the very start. Your sister, you, and me, we were all cursed from birth." Mother looked behind her, to make sure the only people behind her were Onee-chan and Father. "The Rosellius are the descendants of the first very few wizards who have sworn to dedicate their existence to protect the origin of all magic, One Magic. You and your sister are connected to the direct bloodline. So, you have to fulfill your duty as a Rosellius, and protect One Magic by all costs, even if it means your very life! And most of the time it will. It is our fate to walk down the path of solitude and darkness, whether we like it or not."_

_I just stared, and stared. Into the blankness of my confusion and I could feel my brain overflowing with precious information._

_"Then, let me tell you... something you swear not to ever, ever tell anyone about." Mother stared at me with stern eyes. "Victoria! Escort your father out of this room and make sure no one overhears or enters this room. Do you hear me?"_

_"Y-Yes, Mother!" Victoria looked around, she seemed to know how important this was._

_"Alright... I'll tell you. The place where you will find One Magic is..."_

_I widened my eyes. 'It's in a place like THAT?! I know it was a truly important thing, but-!'_

_"LUCY." Mother stared directly at me, snapping me out of being zoned out._

_"Y-Yes!"_

_Then suddenly, Mother resumed to smiling warmly as usual like she didn't even say anything unusual._

_"Time for bed, Lu-chan." And she came to tuck me to sleep._

_There was so much to think about, so many questions dancing in my head._

_However, I never knew that today would be the last day I would be able to live a normal life ever again._

_5:13 A.M._

_"LUCY!" I was startled and jumped up from my bed. Victoria slammed my bedroom door open._

_"Eh?! W-What?!"_

_"HURRY UP. WE HAVE TO GO. NOW. WE'RE LEAVING THIS VILLAGE."_

_Mother had her precious, irreplacable items. And Father was waiting outside._

_Soon, I saw smoke arising from a deadly, vibrant fire._

_"Shit! We were late!" Victoria stared in concern. "MOTHER! WE HAVE TO GO!"_

_"I realize that!" Mother whipped out one of her keys. That was rare, she almost never used them._

_"CAPRICORN!"_

_And like that, Victoria darted towards our destination quickly using 'Star Teleport', a spell that let its user move incredibly fast. Our destination was somewhere out of this falling village._

_I saw people in the distance. Bad people. They were using magic weapons with including deadly lasers and Fire Arrows, as well as explosive lacrima. I tensed up. 'What are these people doing here?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO THE VILLAGE?!'_

_Mother started moving with haste. "Come, Lucia, we have to get out! Capricorn, fend off of those soldiers!"_

_"Yes, my lady." Swiftly, he defeated the soldiers who were in a threatening range._

_Thinking I was following her, mother moved ahead, along with Father._

_However, before I could step towards them, a thought hit my mind before I could step forward._

_**KRISTIE! **_

_**JESS!**_


End file.
